Worse Things Could Happen
by Viceroy
Summary: Bob and Matrix are entered in a baking contest


**Worse Things Could Happen**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Warning incoming game" the voice rang out over the city, "warning incoming game"

  
  


"Let's go Matrix" Bob shouted , jumping into a portal he had made 

"Yeah sure, Mr. I'll just port myself there !!!" Matrix grumbled , he grabbed a zip board and took off out of the diner .

Dot and Mouse giggled quietly from a corner of the diner watching them enter the game.

"Those two deserve each other !" Mouse laughed 

"I'll say " Dot smiled back

"Package for Matrix !" A mail binome called, tossing the letter at Dot .

"Oh, it's for Enzo," Dot said reading the label "I wonder what it is?"

  
  


"Game over !" The voice announced, the purple cube flew up into the sky and vanished,

Leaving behind a green sprite and a blue one.

"Har Har Bob yuk it up" Matrix grumbled clearly unamused "I did win the game for us "

His companion was holding his sides laughing, "yes and you looked so graceful pirouetting to the finish line ha ha ha "

"Bob!!" Matrix lunged at him " shut up"

"In that little pink tutu!!!!" Bob howled dodging a second blow .

Matrix grabbed him by the ankles and dropped him on his head . "I swear I won't be doing anything so humiliating again ever!!!" 

  
  


Bob walked into the diner his laughter suppressed ,at least for the moment.

Matrix followed in behind "You say one word and I'll blow your brains out " he whispered

"Matrix a letter came for you" Dot smiled handing it to her baffled brother 

"Unn thanks"Matrix said, then turned and decked Bob who was humming the sugar plum fairy.

He tore open the letter and read.

"**AAAARRAAAGHGHG!!!!**" he shrieked, falling backwards and landing flat on his arse. " oh no....no no no no no"

"What is it?" Dot asked concerned

" I'm entered in the bosom buddies baking contest " Matrix yelp in disbelief.

"Well it's for a good cause " Dot said trying to be cheerful

"Dot I can't even boil water!!!!" Matrix protested 

"You'll just have to try your best " Dot scolded

Matrix groned as dot handed him her pink apron

" HA HA HA user this is gonna be good!!!!" Bob roared

Matrix glared at him a moment before giving an evil grin "Your right Bob , here " he flung a yellow apron with red tulips on it at the guardian.

"Huh?" Bob looked at Matrix as the renegade held up the letter 

"guess who's my bosom baking buddy?" he said through clenched teeth.

  
  


******************************************************************************

"I can't believe this !!!" Bob whined 

"Oh shut up!!" Matrix growled grabbing a cook book "We gotta make a batch of cookies how hard can it be ?"

"Hey, why don't I just ask Hex to fix us up a batch,, no sweat"

"Ya right Bob, we want the buyers to live through the experience"

"Hmmph" Bob snorted and picked up a cook book "How about chocolate chip?" He asked 

"Whatever " Matrix muttered " Just read off the ingredients , and tell me what I need "

"Ok ..., a bowl, and some spoons and a cup.

Matrix grabbed the items "ok now what?"

"Umm" Bob looked at the list again "Salt , sugar ,flour ,eggs, chocolate chips, oil and grease"

"Oil and grease ?" Matrix cocked an eyebrow "Are you sure about that?"

Bob held up the book 

"Ok" Matrix sighed 

"I'll go get some from the garage " Bob said 

"Hmmm" Matrix sat the bowl on the counter "two table spoons of salt. **Bob!!**" He hollered 

"**Where's your salt?!!**" 

There was a loud shuffling and Bob came back carrying a can of oil, a can of grease and a small bucket of road salt . 

"Here " Bob handed Matrix the salt 

Umm...Bob don't you think it's a bit.....big ?"

Salt's salt ," Bob insisted " put it in the blender it will be fine "

Matrix dumped it in to the blender and turned on the switch, the little machine made a horrid whining noise before shooting it's springs everywhere.

Matrix looked at Bob 

"It's fine "Bob repeated

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

"Ok lets see eggs "Matrix said looking at the list 

"Eggs" Bob repeated throwing in two hard boiled eggs 

"Did it say we could use hard boiled eggs?" Matrix asked

"did it say we couldn't ?" Bob replied 

"..........................Good point. Ah let's see ah yes salt " Matrix said sarcastically .

"It's fine !!!" Bob yelled 

"Flour"

"Flower....Hmmmm" Bob looked around his apartment then grabbed the geraniums on the window. 

Matrix gave him a look 

"They didn't say what kind of flower"

"Ah yeah okay" Matrix groaned "Baking powder "

Huh?"

"Baking powder"

"we don't have any" Bob said looking through the cupboards, "we got baking soda though"

" Close enough" Matrix said 

Ok how much?"

Matrix looked at the recipe - Baking powder 3/4 cup

"um 3 or 4 cups" he replied 

"Is it 3 or is it 4"Bob asked 

"Ah go with 4 " Matrix decided " now it says to combine with one cup of oil and mix slowly"

Matrix dumped the oil into the bowl and very slowly began to stir.

  
  


THUNK THUNK THUNK 

  
  


"Bob...what are you doing ?"

"The" THUNK "Recipe" THUNK "says" THUNK "Chocolate chips" THUNK "so I'm taking some chips off this bar" THUNK THUNK.

"Yeah, we need two cups of chips " Matrix said looking at the book 

"Aww man I'll be here all day, you think they would make packages of little chocolate chips to save people from doing this "

"Hmmm" Matrix lifted his gun, and fired at the bar.

The kitchen was suddenly layered in little bits chocolate.

"You know you have a fetish with that thing " Bob said wiping off the chocolate plastered to his face . He gathered up the chocolate chips and threw them into the mixture

"Ut oh , we only have one cup of chocolate chips and no more chocolate" Bob said 

Matrix went to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of BBQ chips .

"I'm sure a little variety wont hurt " he said tossing them in.

"OK , now it says to grease the cookie sheet "Bob stated 

Matrix held up the sheet of paper " Bob are you sure this is a cookie sheet ?"

Hmm" Bob grabbed a marker and scribbled the word **cookie **on it . "It is now"

He took the can and put a good layer of Axel grease on it. "Those cookies aren't gonna be sticking to that "Place cookies on sheet and put in oven " Matrix read

"No prob, " Bob said shoving the sheet into the oven.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Bob and Matrix sat watching Ike the Tv (Mikes much more sensible older brother)

"CREEK" 

Bob looked around the room 

CREEK"

"Bob what's that noise ?"

"Don't know " Bob said walking to the kitchen " AAAARRGGGHH , OH SHIT!!!!!!" he cried "Matrix quick!!!" He shoved at the oven door trying to shut it a great wad of goo , kept oozing out.

" Arrgh!!!" Bob yelped as the hinges popped and the goo poured out on to the floor , and through the kitchen. "Quick Matrix do something !!!" Bob grabbed a chair and pulled off his belt

He branded the chair as a shield and his belt as a whip. " Back ..Back foul cookie dough back I say!!!!" Matrix flung the sofa at it , which promptly disappeared.

The goo oozed through the living room area and in to the garage .

"**MY CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **" Bob wailed, as the goo devoured it "NO" Bob sobbed " this can't get any worse "

There was a gurgling sound as the goo shot the car out and through the window, it landed with a crunch eight stories down.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Apparently it can " Bob sobbed 

  
  


Bob's brows lowered , and his eyes flashed **"HE WHO DINGS THE CAR MUST PAY!!!!!!!"** he roared " DIE HELLSPAWN COOKIES" he jumped forward punching the goo.

His hand sank into the soft gunk. "OK this isn't going to work ...Matrix help... It's eating me!"

"There's a twist " Matrix thought " I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles hey Bob?"

"**MATRIX!!!!"**

Ok ok hang on. Matrix grabbed gun and fired at the goo.

"Ha you do have a gun fetish " Bob cried 

"Hey Bob?" Matrix asked looking suddenly worried "Don't you have a gas stove ?"

"Yes" Bob answered "Wh........Ut oh "

  
  


**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

******************************************************************************

  
  


Dot and Mouse were chatting in the diner when Bob's apartment went sailing overhead, bionomes looked up, pointing and wondering what it was , as it crashed in Lost angles.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh" Bob moaned "I hit my head on something "

"Yeah **my **head" Matrix growled 

_"BOBBY_!" a high pitched voice squealed 

"Heh Hex" Bob squeaked "um.... hello"

Hex floated down , shoving Matrix roughly out of her way, and picking up Bob crushing embrace .

Matrix gave a disgusted look

Bob's eyes suddenly went wide " hey Hex , could you do me a favor ?" Bob asked sweetly

"NO Bob NO " Matrix Started 

_"Of course, for you anything_ " she cooed tickling him under the chin.

"Ugg" Matrix gagged .

  
  


Bob smiled innocently "could you make me a batch of Cookies?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**End **


End file.
